


I'll give you something, something to cry about

by Rea_LF



Series: Reddie Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_LF/pseuds/Rea_LF
Summary: "-Trata de moverte –ordenó Eddie, revisando las cuerdas para que no le lastimasen demasiado.Richie intentó sacudir un poco los hombros, sin éxito alguno. Se ruborizó ligeramente, tomando conciencia por primera vez de que estaba completamente desnudo, suspendido en el aire y con la boca vergonzosamente abierta, vulnerable.Su mirada y la saliva goteando en el piso hicieron que a Eddie le temblaran las rodillas."[Kinktober día 6: Bondage]





	I'll give you something, something to cry about

**Author's Note:**

> He vuelto, con porno.

__

Al cumplir los veintidós años de edad, Richie Tozier le seguía sacando doce centímetros de cabeza, y fue en ése momento en el que se resignó a no crecer más.

En realidad no le generaba conflicto su estatura; era bastante promedio y no había queja específica. _El problema era que Richie Tozier era demasiado alto._

La parte enfática de la oración era _Richard Tozier_ , porque a una persona como ella no podía dársele la mínima cantidad de poder sin que comenzara a abusar de él, para ejemplo, el maldito don de la elocuencia que dios parecía haberle dado como única gracia.

Afortunadamente, había maneras de jugar con el poder.

Se había pasado toda la mañana perforando, clavando y atornillando sobre el techo y las paredes,  colocando poleas por ahí y por allá. Habría sido mucho más sencillo dejar que los proveedores le instalasen el equipo (de cualquier modo era un servicio gratuito gracias al montón de cosas que había comprado), pero ya le había supuesto suficiente vergüenza el tener que firmar los paquetes.

Además, no era la gran cosa, y él siempre había sido bueno con las manos.

Tenía cinco cuerdas de seda japonesa de nueve metros de largo, de color negro, naturalmente, acomodadas en la mesa de metal apostada a un costado del sótano, debajo de la repisa que contenía los vinilos de Richie. Las acarició con los dedos, suspiró y contempló su obra.

Había estado pensando también en cómo demonios iba a llevar a Richie Tozier al sótano sin que comenzara a soltar la lengua. No era tan marica como para vendarle los ojos y llevarle de la mano por un camino de velas y pétalos de rosas –que vale, sí que le gustaban los penes y el sexo anal, pero había niveles- y pedírselo con sonrisa de actor porno simplemente no era su estilo. Así que cuando escuchó el llavero de Tool (que ya tenía el grabado casi completamente borrado y sólo parecía la silueta de un pene) golpear contra la cerradura corrió hacia la puerta, y antes de que Richie pudiera saludarle con su voz de Michigan F. Rana, lo jaló de su horrible chaqueta de tweed y le metió la lengua hasta las amígdalas.

-Vuelvo de trabajar, no de Vietnam –susurró sonriendo, antes de tirar la especie de maletín que cargaba consigo y regresar a los labios de Eddie, quien caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, llevándolo hacia el sótano -¿Abajo? –Añadió, cuando al fin se separaron y Eddie lo jalaba por la manga de la chaqueta sin decir palabra alguna -¿Planea hacerme sentir el Medievo en el trasero, señor Wallace?

-Beep-beep, Bocazas –espetó Eddie, secándose las manos sudorosas en el pantalón.

-¿Qué…? Oh, Eds, ¿en serio? –preguntó, con una sonrisa de lado, recordando su conversación de hace un par de semanas.

> _“-Oh, por favor Eddie, el diablo y yo sabemos que no eres capaz de algo así._
> 
> _Eddie lo había volteado a ver, con una expresión de ofensa tan auténtica que resultaba cómica._
> 
> _-¿Disculpa? –espetó, mirándole con una expresión entre enfadada y juguetona._
> 
> _-Vamos, ¿tú, atándome a mí? No tienes los huevos, Eds querido –continuó, bajando el libro que leía para alzarle una ceja, mosqueándole a propósito –Se necesita mucho más que una lengua afilada para domar al gran Richie Tozier. Ni siquiera cuando esa lengua está sobre mi polla…_
> 
> _-No es lo que tu hermana decía anoche. Y no me llames así –escupió, abriendo una pestaña en el navegador de su laptop para buscar tiendas de BSDM a toda velocidad -¿O qué, tienes miedo, Tozier? –dijo, devolviéndole la mirada._
> 
> _Richie soltó una risa floja y le pellizcó la mejilla._
> 
> _-¿Cómo podría tener miedo de un muchacho tan pero tan bonito? –le jaloneó el cachete, poniendo una voz irritantemente aguda. Eddie puso los ojos en blanco y le apartó la mano de un golpe._
> 
> _-Ya vale, ¡no llore, niño Kaspbrak! -exclamó, haciendo voz de sirvienta o sabría dios qué cosa era ese tono amedrentado y agudo_
> 
> _-Yo te voy a dar algo para llorar -musitó Eddie, haciendo que Richie soltase una carcajada.”_

Oh, se iba a tragar sus palabras, junto con su semen, pensaba Eddie mientras tomaba una cuerda y la extendía frente a él

-Coño, debería comenzar a retarte en otro tipo de cosas –murmuró, pasando la vista por las poleas y demás parafernalia –Hey, a que me comes la polla en el baño del aeropuerto –añadió, burlón.

Eddie le sujetó por la barbilla y se acercó a su rostro hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

-Cierra la puta boca, Tozier.

Comenzó a sacarle la ropa sin mucha prisa, besándole por ahí y por allá. Tanteó  la mesa de metal tan pronto como dio con ella, tomando otra de las cuerdas y sacándole la camisa medio a la desesperada. Sin perder el tiempo, le ató ambas manos tras la espalda con rapidez, en un nudo que estuvo practicando el resto de la tarde. No tenía ganas de escuchar a Richie Tozier decir nada más que su nombre, así que debía darse prisa.

-¿Eso es lo que estuviste leyendo en páginas de incógnito toda la semana? Gracias al cielo y a los malditos apóstoles, creí que me estabas engañando. Mi corazón estaba…

-¿Ni siquiera en un momento así puedes cerrar el maldito pico?

-Oblígame –exclamó Richie, ladeando la cabeza de manera que los rizos se deslizaban por el lado derecho de su cabeza.

Eddie se inclinó hacia él, con una correa en la boca. Vale, no era una correa, era una o-ring que sostenía con el anillo entre los dientes, deslizándolo por la boca de Richie y acomodándola con las manos, asegurándola con las correas un poco demasiado tensas.

-Cgreí que queguías que cegaga la goca –se las arregló para decir, con saliva escurriendo por su barbilla.

Eddie le hizo arrodillarse, tratando de ignorarle a sabiendas de que podrían estarse toda la noche discutiendo y lo tiró pecho tierra sobre la alfombra, bajándole los pantalones y la ropa interior con rudeza y manipulando las cuerdas con agilidad, forzando su atención en los nudos y no en la espalda y las nalgas de Richie. Al menos, no todavía.

Aprovechó para manosearle un poco, sin llegar a mucho mientras pasaba la cuerda por sus muslos, apretando hasta que su piel blanca se abultaba ligeramente Sus manos trabajaban con delicadeza y precisión, casi sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que le resultaba.

Trabajó de prisa con su torso, haciéndole cosquillas de vez en cuando y besándole en el sitio en que pasaba la cuerda, apretando lo justo y necesario. Las cuerdas se movían con facilidad por sus dedos, y al final se relajó, pensando que lo peor que podría pasar es que Richie se cayera y se rompiera la puta boca, lo cual no sería una completa tragedia.

Acarició la parte interna de sus muslos, restregando la cadera contra su trasero desnudo y pasó la cuerda alrededor,  generando toda la fricción de la que era capaz sin lastimarle y amarró sus tobillos de manera que sus talones chocaban con sus nalgas. Le hizo una fotografía rápida y guardó la cámara antes de tener tiempo de sentirse culpable por ello.

Ató las cuerdas tres que colgaban de las poleas sujetas al techo por la especie de tubo de cuerda que corría desde los omóplatos de Richie hasta el final de su columna, y sin detenerse a advertirle nada, las jaló con toda su fuerza, asegurándolas a las argollas del piso.

Richie gritó con sorpresa, mirando su vientre suspendido a poco menos de un metro del suelo. Le buscó la mirada a Eddie, ligeramente asustado, sin encontrarla.

Eddie estaba pasando otra cuerda por las que rodeaban la cintura de Richie, anudándola por el costado y atando el otro extremo hasta un saliente por la pared, repitiendo el proceso con su costado derecho. Las cuerdas estaban tan tensas que el ligero balanceo que experimentó al principio no se sentía más.

-Trata de moverte –ordenó Eddie, revisando las cuerdas para que no le lastimasen demasiado.

Richie intentó sacudir un poco los hombros, sin éxito alguno. Se ruborizó ligeramente, tomando conciencia por primera vez de que estaba completamente desnudo, suspendido en el aire y con la boca vergonzosamente abierta, vulnerable.

Su mirada y la saliva goteando en el piso hicieron que a Eddie le temblaran las rodillas.

Eddie se colocó entre sus piernas flexionadas, abriendo sus muslos un poco más, de manera casi dolorosa. Recorrió su espalda, observando los trazos simétricos que dibujaban las cuerdas sobre su piel y pasó por sus caderas, e inclinándose sobre ésta, le acarició el vientre despacio.

El pene de Richie había comenzado a despertar con las primeras caricias, pero entre las cuerdas y los dedos de Eddie jugueteando en su abdomen hicieron que se pusiera ridículamente rígido, cosa que hizo sonreír a Eddie.

-Parece ser que alguien está impaciente –le susurró al oído, sujetándole la barbilla con una mano y cerrándose en torno a su verga con la otra –Tranquilo. No te hará pasar un momento tan _duro_ tú sólo –continuó, comenzando a masturbarlo mientras le comía el cuello.

Por su parte, Richie estaba completamente encantado. Él era un hombre al que le gustaba moverse, subir, bajar, morder, _tocar._ No sabía estarse quieto, mucho menos en el sexo. Pero comenzaba a deleitarse con los placeres de limitarse a _sentir_ , a permanecer en un estado estático en el cual las sensaciones penetrasen a través de su piel sin provocarlas, siendo cada experiencia una sorpresa. Además, el pensamiento de estar completamente a merced de Eddie tenía cierta cualidad sexy, por no decir que era _demasiado sexy._ Tal vez Edward Kaspbrak fuera un desastre para tener sexo con otras personas, pero sabía exactamente qué hacer con Richie, y tras años de haber estado follándose mutuamente, parecía darse cuenta justo ahora del poder que tenía sobre él. No sabía si el pensamiento le fascinaba o le llenaba de temor; pero lo cierto era que le excitaba hasta decir basta.

Sus brazos comenzaban a molestarle, dolorosamente apretados contra su espalda. El ligero roce del pantalón de Eddie contra sus muslos desnudos tampoco ayudaba a controlar los espasmos involuntarios que su mano le provocaba.

A pesar de la fama, Richie no era tan vocal en la cama como cabría esperarse. No por pudor –nadie mejor que Eddie para afirmar que el hombre carecía de aquella cualidad –sino porque usualmente tenía la boca prendida en alguna superficie, protuberancia o cavidad del cuerpo de Eddie; sin embargo, con la boca abierta de par en par era bastante difícil no dejar salir toda clase de sonidos, sobre todo cuando Eddie bajaba hasta la base y apretaba un poco, apenas rozando sus testículos.

Eddie recorrió su pene de la base a la punta una vez más, apretando lo justo para que no doliera y le soltó, con un sonido de queja por parte de Richie, y caminó hasta tenerlo de frente, a la altura de su ombligo. El contemplar su obra desde otro ángulo le hizo patearse mentalmente por no haber puesto una cámara en la repisa.

-Aún demasiado alto –suspiró y jaló el nudo de la cuerda que sostenía sus omóplatos, haciendo que su cabeza bajara treinta centímetros –Mejor –ronroneó, bajándose el cierre de los vaqueros y colocando su pene contra la boca abierta de Richie.

Éste sacó la lengua y lo lamió con cuidado, usando los labios lo más que podía. El anillo de plástico empujaba lastimosamente contra sus dientes, y de no haber estado tan ocupado tratando de mamársela a Edward Kaspbrak le habría preguntado si terminaría con mandíbula de Freddy Mercury.

Eddie metió la punta dentro de su boca con algo de rudeza, hasta donde alcanzaba gracias al anillo, y escuchó a Richie reprimir una sacudida al sentirlo de pronto dentro de su boca.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No es tan divertido cuando te lo hacen a ti? –susurró, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarle y en su lugar restregándole la polla contra la cara.

Se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara, metió dos dedos a su boca completamente abierta y después que Richie hubo pasado su lengua por ellos, los deslizó por su barbilla y cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, en donde comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones.

-¿Te duele la barbilla? –susurró Eddie, al tiempo que daba un buen pellizco a ambas tetillas  provocándole soltar un grito.

Richie asintió. Eddie pasó las manos tras su cabeza y soltó las correas, retirándole el artefacto y masajeándole brevemente la mandíbula.

-Joder, Eddie, ¿le robaste las novelas eróticas a tu madre para hacerme todo esto? –susurró, antes de besarle con ganas, comenzando a desesperarse.

-Lo aprendí de tu hermana –sentenció, avanzando hacia la mesa de metal y revolviendo en el primer cajón y sacando una botella cilíndrica y un par de guante negros de látex. Se los puso delante de Richie, dedicándole la mirada más lujuriosa de la que era capaz, que, excitado y con el pene de fuera, era lo suficientemente lasciva como para dejar a Richie boquiabierto sin correa alguna.

-Al fin, sospechaba que me habías pedido saltarme el almuerzo para matarme de hambre –exclamó, nervioso.

Escuchó el golpe del látex contra la mano de Eddie, su mano ahora húmeda sobre su erección y una sensación fría en el trasero, con su mano derecha jugueteando en el esfínter. Después, cálida.

-Eds, eres un pequeño hijo de perra –susurró, temblando ante la sensación extraña del lubricante hot-n-cold.

Eddie soltó una risa sincera y metió dos dedos de golpe dentro de Richie, deleitándose al ver cómo las cuerdas se clavaban en su piel cada que tensaba los músculos.

-Richie, tú eres un gran hijo de perra –replicó, curveando las falanges en busca de su próstata. Era más difícil encontrarla en Richie que en él, motivo principal de tenerse que aguantar la polla de Richie en el culo cada que tenían tiempo suficiente para penetraciones, pero la verdad era que Eddie tenía más soltura de caderas y cuando hallaban la posición correcta, tenían sexo digno de dioses.

Afortunadamente, las cuerdas les facilitaban las cosas.

Presionó con un poco más de fuerza sobre el lugar que segundos antes había hecho a Richie temblar dentro de su prisión de sogas de seda, buscando un balance entre los movimientos de su mano y los de sus dedos. Richie gemía, relajándose gracias a la masturbación y comenzando a disfrutar _demasiado_ la sensación. Tenía el cuerpo completamente rígido a causa de las cuerdas y al mismo tiempo desmadejado por los dedos de Eddie adentro de él. La tensión estaba a punto de hacerle el pecho estallar.

 Eddie dejó de masturbarlo para masajearle las vértebras de la espalda baja, porque con todo y el bondage él sabía que no estaba tan acostumbrado a eso, hasta relajarle lo que consideraba suficiente.

Deslizó un condón por su propia erección, volcó un poco más de lubricante entre sus nalgas y tiró de la cuerda que había soltado hacía unos minutos antes.

Por un instante se quedó estático, con la punta del pene apena rozando el esfínter de Richie. Oh, Eddie podía ser un jodido calientapollas, Richie lo sabía y no había reparado en ello en esos momentos. Sabía que aquello estaba a nada de convertirse en pura y deliciosa tortura.

-Eddie…

-Dilo.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó Richie, con el cerebro demasiado desconectado para decir nada.

-Que tengo suficientes pelotas como para atarte y follarte por el culo.

Richie dejó salir una risa grácil, de esas que florecían con naturalidad de vez en cuando de entre sus labios.

-¿Por qué la gente siempre piensa que el de los fetiches extraños soy yo? Claro que sí, Eddie Spaghetti, tienes las pelotas más grandes, preciosas y perfectas que he visto en mi vida, del tamaño ideal para poner a Richard ‘Promesa de la Radiocomunicación’ Tozier a medio metro del suelo y con las piernas abiertas a gemir como perra en celo, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, ¿podrías por favor estrellar dichas pelotas contra mi trasero, Eddie my love?

Kaspbrak sonrió, complacido, y sin pensarlo mucho más se introdujo en él, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse y relajarse a intervalos irregulares. Esperó unos segundos a que se acostumbrara, antes de desatar las cuerdas de sus costados para poderlo mover con más soltura, comenzando a embestirlo en toda regla.

Richie arqueó la espalda, dejando los rizos revolotear en torno a su cabeza sudorosa, con demasiadas sensaciones dentro de sí al mismo tiempo como para producir sonido alguno. No fue sino hasta la cuarta lenta y casi dulce embestida que fue capaz de soltar un gemido (que fue más un grito) de placer y sorpresa. Jamás habría pensado que estarse quieto podría sentirse tan puta, jodida y maravillosamente bien.

Su voz resonaba contra las paredes del sótano medio vacío, haciendo un eco delicioso a cada movimiento. El sonido de su piel chocando estaba ligeramente amortiguado por las cuerdas y las manos de Richie que topaban con el vientre de Eddie. Richie aprovechó la posición para acariciarle lo que podía, respirando profunda y agresivamente.

-Eddie… oh, por las santas putas, ¡Edward!

El aludido se mordía los labios, fascinado, sin darle el placer a Richie Tozier de saber que lo estaba disfrutando más que él, y comenzó a masturbarlo nuevamente, decidido a hacerlo eyacular de manera desastrosa. Los gemidos casi inéditos de Richie Tozier tenían la peculiar cualidad de volverlo loco.

-Rich… mierda, dios, ¿siempre has estado así de apretado? –maldijo en voz baja, sin poder reprimir uno de esos gemidos guturales que tanto le encantaban.

Las cuerdas clavándose sobre su piel, la sensación de inmovilidad y los movimientos jodidamente precisos de Eddie estaban acabando cruelmente con su cordura, pero fue el gemido el que le hizo correrse, machándose el vientre y el pecho con su propio semen.

Eddie continuó embistiéndolo, sólo para terminar un par de segundos más, sacándose el condón y eyaculando sobre la espalda de Richie, sin pudor alguno. El recuerdo del líquido blanquecino le haría sonrojar cada que observara la espalda de Richie al salir de la ducha.

-¿Por qué el final porno? –Preguntó Richie, minutos después, cuando Eddie lo desataba con cuidado y las mejillas sonrojadas -¿Estás haciendo un streaming sin decirme? –volteó a todos lados apenas puso los pies en el suelo, mientras Eddie revisaba sus muñecas, como buscando una cámara –el cincuenta por ciento me pertenece, yo protagonicé el espectáculo. ¡El Gran Richie Tozier, en su debut en el porno amateur!

Eddie puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonreía.

-Rich, a nadie le interesa escuchar tu fastidiosa voz, mucho menos tus gemidos.

-Al pequeño Eddie sí parecían interesarle –dijo, mirando su entrepierna.

-Sigue hablando y te dejo colgando, pedazo de idiota.

-Por eso me encantas, Eds, por tu singular dulzura. Sabes cómo hacer a una chica pasar un buen rato, Eddie Bear…

-Cállate, mierda.

Y antes de darle tiempo de decir nada le besó, dejando caer la soga con un ruido sordo en el suelo, recorriendo con un brío travieso las marcas de cuerda que adornaban de líneas rojas su espalda. Bostezó, admitiendo para sus adentros de atar a Richie Tozier era _demasiado_ trabajo, pero nada que Edward Kaspbrak no pudiera lograr.

**Author's Note:**

> Como nota, abrí dieciocho pestañas de Opera para escribir esto. Lo siento por la ausencia, espero que aún me lean.
> 
> El título es por la canción de The Cramps, [Mama OO Pow Pow](https://youtu.be/yGMd68Urwto)  
> La posición en la que estaba Richie es [esta](http://www.theduchy.com/HogTieAccessible/HogTieAccessible.shtml)
> 
> O-ring gag [aqui](https://www.sub-shop.com/collections/ring-and-open-gags/products/1498a-vibrant-blue-luxe-pvc-wide-strap-plastic-ring-gag)
> 
> Ah, y les dejo mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xThrashmouth) y [Tumblr](https://chejovswhore.tumblr.com), porque este Kinktober se está tornando desastroso y necesito consejos.


End file.
